Dawn of Arrowverse Justice
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Seconds after waking in Purgatory as the Specter Oliver understands everything. He understands what the multiverse should be and so with the help of the Monitor they use a split-second opening to bring twelve heroes to the New Universe, and give twelve heroes from the new universe, memories of what has occurred; together they have five years to make Earth Prime what it should be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN**: I started to plan this story back when Part 3 of Crisis aired, but I wanted to see how it ended before I wrote. I have changed my individual plan since part 5 aired, but there are a lot of elements from my original plan that I will be keeping.

This story, the first couple of chapters especially, can be considered Spoilers for all parts of the Arrowverse Crisis on Infinite Earths.

I really hope you like. Let me know what you think.

I haven't completely decided on couples for this story and so I will add them as they become cannon in this story.

ALSO this is posted into arrow as there are too many catagories to put as a crossover.

* * *

After everything he has been through being In Purgatory which looks just like Lian Yu is one of the stranger things Oliver Queen has been through. Before Oliver can have a chance to understand exactly what being the Specter means there is a bright light and Mar Novu appears before him.

"Mar Novu," Oliver greats with a monotone voice.

"Oliver Queen, do you understand?" Mar Novu asks.

"I do," Oliver responds, as he understands everything, understands what has happened, what will happen, and what should have.

"We have mere moments," Mar Novu says as the Anti-Monitor is about to destroy the original multiverse, and so they have one chance to take advantage of a split-second opportunity. "Do you have the courage?" he asks.

"Yes," Oliver says, walking towards The Monitor.

"Focus, you know what you have to do," The Monitor says. "Now!" he exclaims, and the two of them grab hands, and as they do everything is bathed in a red and white light.

* * *

When the red and white light falls away Oliver and the Monitor are no longer alone, or where they were, and Oliver feels different. In the clearing of the light Oliver and the Monitor have been joined by Laurel Lance, Rip Hunter, Barry Allen, Iris West-Allen, Kate Kane, Kara Danvers, J'onn J'onzz, Clark Kent, Ray Palmer, Thea Queen, Cisco Ramon and John Diggle.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Barry asks as he looks around, and takes notice of who is with them, as the last thing he remembers is being on the other Waverider as the Antimoniter appeared.

"Laurel?" Thea asks shocked, as Barry hugs Iris, feeling beyond thrilled to see her.

"Hey Speedy," Laurel greats, looking happy. Feeling shocked, but less freaked out than everyone but Rip as due to the fact that the two of them were dead they know what everyone else has been through since their respective deaths.

"Is this real?" Thea asks, her voice, breaking, looking at her brother, as Kara hugs J'oann and then Clark, not wanting to be heartbroken if it is not.

"It is," Oliver confirms, staring at Laurel. "It's our Laurel, Speedy, she's back, she's alive, we all are," Oliver responds, making it clear that it is the 'Earth One' Laurel, as Thea runs to Laurel to hug her.

"Barry…." Iris whispers to her husband as she looks between Oliver and Laurel, realizing something as she does.

"I see it," Barry responds, feeling shocked.

"I've missed you so much," Thea says as she hugs Laurel.

"I'm so proud of you," Laurel responds as she hugs the woman she considers to be her sister tightly.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Kate asks. "How is Laurel alive? Where is everyone else? Where's the Anti-Monitor?" Kate asks, clearly getting frustrated, as she can assume what was about to happen and so is very confused about how they got away.

"You know Laurel?" Iris asks curious and confused, looking between Laurel and Kate, feeling confused as Laurel was dead for years when they found out about Kate.

"Kate and I have known each other for a very long time," Laurel explains. "The self-defense lessons Dad made me take when I was growing up were taught by an old friend of Kate's cousin. I spent a lot of time in Gotham with both Kate and her cousin during Law School," Laurel explains, as during that time there were a lot of times where she could not stand to be in Starling. More than once Bruce tried to convince her to move to Gotham, but she always said no as she couldn't leave her father, no matter how tempted she was.

"I'm really glad you're alive, but I still want to know what the hell is going on," Kate says, as she was away training when she learnt of Laurel's death and hated herself for missing the funeral.

"Okay, are we going to just skip over the fact that our Laurel knew Batman?" Barry asks, looking excited.

"We do not have the time to discuss that at the moment, Mr. Allen," The Monitor says.

"In this place, all there is is time," Rip says, speaking for the first time.

"And where exactly are we?" Cisco asks, looking interested.

"The Vanishing Point. This is a place outside of both time and Space," Ray explains, being able to remember it.

"Captain Hunter," Barry says, taking a step towards said Captain. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Barry reveals, as he has always felt a bit disappointed about never getting to meet Rip.

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Allen," Rip says, as he returns the handshake.

"Where is everyone else?" Clark asks, fearing for Lois, and his son.

"They're gone," Oliver answers.

"What?" Kara asks, her voice breaking.

"How?" J'onn asks, though he has a suspicion.

"We have to get them back," Barry says, as he takes Iris's hand as she looks like she is about to cry, and looks over to Cisco, who is looking just as heartbroken.

"That is exactly why we are all here," Oliver reveals. "Mar Novu and I were able to use a split-second opening to bring the twelve of you to this place, at the time where the new multiverse was being created," Oliver explains, and everyone who knows him realizes that there is something off about this Oliver.

"What has happened to you?" Diggle asks his best friend.

"At the moment, I am no longer Oliver Queen, I am something else, a ghost, a specter, and I am using all of my power to make things right," Oliver explains, his voice calm, but full of authority.

"What does that mean?" Barry asks, feeling confused.

"Our old Universe was not how things were supposed to be," Oliver explains. "Because of that The Anti Monitor was able to succeed, to destroy the multiverse, and we lost," Oliver explains. "Together the Monitor and I will send us to the corresponding point in the New Universe, on Earth Prime which we will all share, when things went wrong. We will have five years to make things right, to prepare for the Anti-Monitor, to be make the things right, to Dawn the Age of Heroes," Oliver explains.

"Five years? Are you talking about Sara's death?" Rip asks, and both Laurel and Ray notice the emotion in Rip's voice as he says Sara's name.

"No. The Sara Lance of that universe was destined to die and be resurrected as something else so she could become what she could become," The Monitor answers, looking at Rip, knowing that Rip's life wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Then what went wrong?" Diggle asks, as he tries to think of everything else that happened at that time.

"Me," Oliver answers, and once again everyone looks at him.

"What do you mean?" Thea asks confused.

"I refused to train Laurel," Oliver says, looking at Laurel, and despite his monotone everyone can hear the guilt in his voice.

"What?" Laurel asks, her voice barely above a whisper, feeling shocked for the first time since she appeared in the Vanishing Point.

"Ms. Lance, you were never supposed to die. You were supposed to become one of the greatest heroes of the Age, the Moral Centre and the strength of all the heroes of this age," The Monitor explains.

"When I refused to train you, I did so because I wanted to protect you, but what I did was rob you of your destiny," Oliver explains, as that was his second chance, what he now knows he should have done is offer to train Laurel as soon as Sara left to rejoin the league, which is what the version of him on Earth Prime choose to do. "I was meant to begin to train you, and then others would, you would have quickly developed if I said yes," Oliver reveals, knowing exactly how different things would have been, that because of him Laurel, even though she was trained, didn't get to the level she needed to be in time. "You were destined to receive an ability, which has now been given to you. I am sorry, Laurel, you truly deserved better," Oliver says, as know he has the knowledge of the Specter, he knows that, without a doubt.

Not trusting her words, as she has a lot to digest, Laurel just nods, feeling overwhelmed.

"So, you were a dick and screwed Laurel over, so she died for man pain, and the entire multiverse suffered. So now we have to make it right just the thirteen of us?" Kate asks, and Thea can't help but grin at how Kate described things.

"Oh, I like you," Thea says amused.

"It will not just be the thirteen of us," Oliver reveals. "Each of you will be able to choose a person. That person will be brought from Earth Prime and J'onn will restore their memory of the Old Universe," Oliver explains.

"Can you do that?" Kara asks, looking at J'onn as Clark looks interested.

"I have never tried to restore the memories of that many people, but I can try," J'onn answers, having faith that he will be able to do it because these cosmic beings believe he can.

"You'll do it," Clark says, believing in his friend.

"You said each of us will be able to choose a person, does that mean you won't be able to?" Ray asks, having noticed the specific words.

"What we are going to do will stretch the powers Mar Novu and I possess. I will either be able to keep the knowledge I have gained or choose someone. I choose the knowledge," Oliver explains.

"Can we choose anyone?" Cisco asks, interested, wondering if there are any conditions.

"They must be alive and over the age of eighteen in October 2014, so cannot be from the future," Mar Novu answers.

"2014, I'll still be away at training," Kate realizes, as she tries to think about who she would want.

"No, you will not," Oliver answers.

"What do you mean?" Ray asks curious, as everyone looks interested.

"During the process to create Earth Prime the timelines have changed," Oliver explains. "In the time we will be sent back to is October 1st 2014, but Kate, you are already Batwoman, you have started your business, you know about sister, as does your family," Oliver explains, looking at her before moving his gaze. "Ray, you have taken over Queen Consolidated, and hired Felicity. Barry, you have woken from your coma, and are aware of your abilities. You have stopped Clyde Martin and started to work with Star Labs. Iris, your brother has been apart of your life for a year as he sought you out when he turned eighteen. Kara, you have revealed yourself as Supergirl, and has been operating as her for a month, you have just defeated the person you called Livewire on your earth for the first time. Clark, you have already defeated Lex Luthor. Dig, Lyla will be pregnant. Laurel, Sara is in Starling finding out about Malcom, and there are eight days before when he intends to kill her. Thea, you are still in Corto Maltese and have not been drugged by Malcom. Rip, you have failed to save Maranda and Jonas, I am sorry, and have tried to kill Savage," Oliver explains, sincerity in his voice as he apologizes to Rip. "There will be sixteen months before the Time Masters exist again, as reforming the vanishing point in the new universe will take time, and so you will have time to figure out a plan. I have not asked Felicity out," Oliver explains, and everyone looks like they are digesting everything.

"That's a lot to digest," Cisco comments, being pretty sure that is saying a lot considering everything he has seen and done.

"I know," Oliver confirms. "If the person whose memories you choose to restore had an ability in the old Universe their ability will be restored," Oliver explains, knowing the exception to that would be Lyla, who would only retain her strength and durability, nothing else. "Choose carefully, unless a person is one of the twelve brought to this place, and have their memory restored, they will not be able to be informed the truth. They will not be able to handle it," Oliver explains.

"So, you're saying out of the entire multiverse only twenty-five people will know that the universe has been restarted?" Iris asks curious.

"Yes,"

"We met someone, a Hero, Black Lightning, he was with us on the Waverider, what will happen to him?" Barry asks as he doubts anyone has a close enough connection to him to choose to restore his memory.

"Jefferson, and his daughters, will be heroes on Earth Prime, but they do not need their memories of this universe. It will only cause pain. Black Lightening has his own destiny, one that intersects, but not dependent, on ours," Oliver explains.

"And people from other earths?" Iris asks, thinking of Harry and Jessie.

"Most will be on their own earths, some may be on Earth Prime," Mar Novu explains.

"What if someone we love doesn't get their memories restored? Are we supposed to just lie to them?" John asks curious. "What if it's Felicity?" John asks, purposely invoking Felicity as he hopes it will get through to Oliver.

"It would be cruel to tell someone about the old universe without being able to give their memories, especially to Felicity," Oliver explains.

"Especially for Felicity? What does that mean?" Barry asks curious.

"Once we are out of this place, why couldn't I restore others memories?" J'onn asks, wanting to know why.

"We are interfering with the fabric of reality. The only reason we can do that is because of this place. The Vanishing Point is out of time and acts a protection. When out of this place people's memories will not be able to be restored without causing serious health problems, potentially death or causing a person to become cationic," Oliver explains. "It will completely deplete mine and Mar Novu powers to bring twelve people here, and hold onto the knowledge I have gained, we will not be able to bring more," Oliver explains. "And to answer your question, Barry, I have gained understanding, realization. Felicity and I were not you and Iris. We did not make each other better, we were the worst versions of ourselves when together," Oliver explains.

"Finally!" Thea says, looking relived, while everyone who knew the couple looks surprised. "What? I like Felicity, but you two just didn't work together," Thea comments as John gives her a shocked look.

"You're right," Oliver confirms, looking at his baby sister. "Together Felicity and I brought out our worst traits. She became cold and controlling, I became far from the best version of myself. I often pushed down the good, instead of harnessing it," Oliver explains.

"That's not true Man," Diggle says, looking shocked.

"John, you were there, think about it, without your bias and desire for your friends, you will see the truth," Oliver says, and Diggle starts to consider what Oliver was saying. "Felicity deserves to be in a healthy relationship, one that has genuine respect between the parties, and without her memories of this universe she will be able to be," Oliver reveals, giving everyone a lot to think about, knowing that that a healthy relationship for either of them cannot be with each other.

"When we go to Earth Prime, what version of Oliver will go with us? The regular one, or this one?" Ray asks curious.

"I will once again be the Oliver you know, but I will posses understanding, and knowledge," Oliver explains. "I will not have any special abilities," Oliver reveals.

"Time is not passing in this place, but it is not limitless," Mar Novu says. "You will all have sixty minutes to determine your choice of persons to have their memory restored," Mar Novu explains. "Oliver Queen and I will return then," Mar Novu says before disappearing with Oliver as they both still have work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for the support, I am beyond overwhelmed with the support you all have given me. I really hope you like this chapter, and what's to come.

* * *

"Well that was a lot," Cisco comments, feeling like that might be the biggest understatement ever.

"No kidding," Kate comments, as everyone looks just as shocked.

"I know this is hard to digest, and that's coming from someone who's been dead for years, but we do have something we need to do," Laurel comments, still trying to digest what Oliver said about what her destiny should have been, but she feels like the best thing to do at the moment is to focus on what they need to do.

"Yeah, sixty minutes to each pick a person to both bless and burden with knowledge," Ray comments. "How do we make this decision?" he asks curious.

"We take the time we have and think, carefully consider," Kara explains.

"None of us can make this choice for anyone else. This is an incredibly personal choice, I know who I want, but I cannot tell anyone else who to choose, none of us can," Clark says, looking between the others.

"Captain Hunter, Ray, you've both been here before, could we spread out?" Barry asks, as he feels that they may need to spread out, he feels like they all might need some space to make this decision.

"Please, call me Rip, and yes you can spread out on this level, but I would not recommend going to any others," Rip explains, as he cannot guarantee that other places are structurally sound.

"So, we can spread out, let's just make sure we're back when Oliver and the Monitor get back," Diggle suggests, and everyone starts to do just that.

As she knows what her sister has gone through since her death, Laurel isn't overly surprised when Rip walks up to her.

"Miss Lance," Rip greats, it feeling extremely odd to call anyone but Sara Miss Lance.

"Please, it's Laurel," Laurel corrects.

"I will choose Sara, there is no one else I want to choose. I thought you deserved to know," Rip tells Laurel.

"Thank you," Laurel says. "And thank you for everything you did for my sister," Laurel tells Rip as they both know that the other knows what happened to everyone since their respective 'deaths'.

"Thank you, but I do not deserve your gratitude," Rip admits, feeling bad for the way he betrayed Sara.

"Yes, you do. You're forgetting I am the one person who is still in this place who understands your reasons. You saved my sister, Captain. Gave her a purpose, and I am thankful for that," Laurel explains to Rip.

"I am sorry that I could not save you, Laurel," Rip admits, realizing that Sara connects the two of them, as does the fact that they have both been dead for a long time.

"It's okay, it seems like it was out of everyone's control," Laurel answers, and as she does she notices Thea sitting alone. "If you excuse me. I need to go talk to Thea," Laurel explains.

"Of course," Rip responds, understanding why, and Laurel walks away.

After walking away from Rip Laurel walks across the room to where Thea is sitting alone, clearly in deep thought.

"Hey Speedy," Laurel greats, and Thea can't help but grin.

"You know, there was a time when I hated that nickname," Thea comments, knowing that now nothing feels righter than hearing Oliver, or Laurel, call her that.

"I remember," Laurel says, looking amused, as she sits down next to her. "Are you okay? I know this is a lot," Laurel says as she isn't sure how to feel and so she is pretty sure that Thea would be just as conflicted.

"I don't know," Thea admits. "I just thinking that you didn't have to die, and how different things would have been," Thea reveals.

"That won't help Thea. What will help is thinking about everything we can do, everything we can change," Laurel explains.

"Malcom is going to be alive, and I don't know if I can handle that," Thea admits, only doing so because it is Laurel, as Oliver is the only other person she would open up to.

"You will, and you won't be alone," Laurel tells her. "You've grown so much Speedy. I am so proud of you, and I know Moria and Robert would be too," Laurel admits, and Thea smiles slightly. "When Ollie left for Ivy Town, I promised I wouldn't leave you, and I am so sorry I couldn't keep that promise then, but I will now," Laurel admits, being able to remember the moment she made that promise vividly, and Thea smiles slightly as it feels right to hear Laurel say Ollie, as she never forgot Felicity calling Oliver Ollie when he joined the league because Felicity was trying to relate to her, and how wrong Thea though it felt.

"Laurel, it wasn't your fault," Thea assures her, feeling like they have to find a way to kill Damian Darkh before he even comes to Starling. "I missed you so much, but I also felt like you were always with me. So many times, I thought about what you would do, and what you'd want me to do," Thea admits. "And I wasn't the only one. Ollie never forgot about you, you were constantly on his mind. It was why he had such a complicated relationship with your Earth Two doppelganger, and more than once when we were working together Nyssa talked about you," Thea explains. "You were never forgotten, you were always with us," Thea reveals, and Laurel smiles slightly.

"Thank you for looking after my father, for helping him," Laurel says as she puts her arm around Thea's shoulder.

"I just did what I could. What I knew you would want," Thea admits, as she leans into the arm Laurel has around her, thinking about how amazed she is to have her 'Big Sister' back again.

* * *

In a Corner of the Vanishing Point, Iris and Barry are sitting on the floor together, Barry having his arms around Iris, holding her close, not wanting to be away from her, or her him.

"I just can't believe it. They're all gone," Iris says, sounding horrified.

"We'll get them back, we'll get them all back," Barry promises, trying to convince himself as much as Iris.

"I'm choosing my Dad, Barry. I know it might not be the kindest thing to do considering everything we can't give him, but I need him to know the truth," Iris explains.

"It's okay, I think this is the one decision that can be selfish," Barry comments, even though he isn't completely sure who he is going to choose to give memories too, and the two of them sit in silence as Iris moves closer to Barry.

For a few moments Barry and Iris sit together until Cisco walks up to them.

"There you are," Cisco says, to his two closest friends.

"Hey, how you doing?" Barry asks curious.

"I don't even know if I can answer that," Cisco admits. "Except I can feel my powers. Since the Monitor returned them I still have my powers," Cisco explains.

"How does that make you feel?" Iris asks curious, as she knows how determined Cisco was to get rid of his powers.

"I don't know," Cisco admits. "But considering everything else, it seems like the least of my troubles," Cisco says, with a shrug. "The Multiverse has literally ended, new one beginning, and we're it's only hope," Cisco comments.

"We won't be alone though," Barry comments. "Even if it is just twenty-five of us, we're all going to be there for each other, we can make things right together," Barry says, needing to believe that considering everything they have lost.

* * *

Back in the 'Main' area of the Vanishing point Kate and Kara walk up to where Laurel and Thea are still sitting together.

"Laurel, it's a real pleasure to meet you," Kara admits, failing to hide her excitement, "Your sister told my sister about you, and Alex told me, ever since I wished I had a chance to meet you," Kara admits, as she has been curious about Laurel since Barry first mentioned her that first time he came to her earth.

"I wished for the same thing," Laurel admits, smiling at Kara, before turning to look at her old friend. "Kate, I know all about Beth, and when we're out of here I want you to know that no matter what, if you need anything, I am just a phone call away," Laurel says to her old friend, stressing the anything.

"Right back at you," Kate responds and once she does she sits down next to Laurel, squeezing her arm as she does, while Kara sits down next to Thea, and the four woman start to talk together.

* * *

In another part of the Vanishing point Ray has gone in search of Diggle, who he finds standing alone.

"Diggle," Ray says, causing Diggle to turn and look at him. "Do you want to talk?" he asks.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Diggle admits. "My best friend, my brother, died without me, and now he's back, but not really, but will be soon, and now everyone I have ever known and loved is dead too and I have to choose one person to give memories too," Diggle comments, though he knows exactly who he is going to choose, looking upset.

"So much has happened, and we can choose to focus on the good, or we can focus on the fact that we are going to get Oliver and everyone we lost back," Ray comments.

"But unless they are someone who gets given their memories, they aren't going to be the same," Diggle comments.

"Maybe that's okay. Our lives won't be completely the same, we won't be," Ray points out. "We'll all just have to figure it out," Ray explains, needing to focus on the good.

"I don't know if I can have your optimism man," Diggle responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

At yet another different part of the Vanishing point Clark is standing alone, almost staring out to space, when J'onn walks up to him, which Clark realizes.

"Two planets, Krypton and Earth, I've lost them both," Clark comments, pain in his voice. "So, have you," he says, looking at J'onn.

"We have, so has Kara," J'onn comments.

"I don't remember Krypton, I was too young when it was destroyed," Clark says, as Kara who heard what her cousin said, pauses. "All I've got is what Kara told me, what I learnt on Argo," Clark reveals. "But Earth, our Earth, I remember. I know everything I've lost, everything we've lost," Clark comments, thinking of Lois and his son, as well as all his friends, and all the people he failed to save.

"We'll get them back," J'onn says.

"Not everyone," Clark comments, as while he knows he will get Lois, his Lois, back what he won't get back is the version of his son that he has spent months getting to know. "J'onn, how do we live in this new Universe when we know what's happened?" Clark asks curious, hoping that the being that seems so full of wisdom has some for him.

"By doing everything we can to make sure history never repeats," Kara says, making her presence knows, as she walks up to J'onn and Clark. "We failed this universe, we have to make sure we don't fail the new one. We can't," Kara says. "We haven't lost all hope. This new universe has hope, and we have to make sure it doesn't lose it," Kara explains. "As the strongest we have to make sure of that," Kara says, looking between Clark and J'onn.

"We will," J'onn promises and the three aliens drift into silence.

* * *

After leaving Thea with Kate Laurel has gone in search of Diggle who she finds alone, in the same place Ray left him.

"Hey John," Laurel greats, as she walks up to him, not wanting to surprise him.

"Laurel," Diggle says, turning to look at her. "Laurel, I owe you an…" Diggle starts to say, and Laurel knows exactly what he is going to say.

"You don't owe me anything," Laurel assures him. "Nothing that happened was your fault," Laurel says, as she moves so that she is standing next to him.

"Laurel, he was my brother, I trusted him, and because of him…." Diggle starts to say.

"Exactly, because of him," Laurel says. "Not you. John, you are my friend, and you choose to trust your bother. I understand that more than anyone," Laurel admits. "That doesn't mean that what he did was your fault. I don't blame you, never have, and you need to stop blaming yourself," Laurel reveals. "Don't take that guilt into this new Universe," Laurel explains, leaning on his shoulder.

Not trusting his worlds John just nods, feeling like a weight has lifted off him as he can't help but remember the summer when Oliver and Felicity were gone, when he and Laurel became friends, family, and realizing that it feels good to have his family back.

* * *

After leaving John Ray has gone in search of his friend, and considering everything Ray isn't surprised to find Rip standing near the ruins of the Oculus.

"I thought you said nowhere else was safe," Ray comments as he approaches his old captain.

"I told the truth, this is not safe, Doctor Palmer," Rip responds.

"It's really good to see you, we all missed you," Ray comments. "Captain Lance especially," he reveals.

"I very much doubt that," Rip comments, as considering the way he and Sara left things he feels like Sara wouldn't miss him, despite what he knows but cannot bring himself to believe.

"Well I know she misses you," Ray reveals. "She told me," Ray says as he, and Mick, found Sara In the Parlour one night and because they both knew Rip, and Sara was drunk, she admitted some things to them. "You'll see, I am sure that when Sara gets here, she will be thrilled to see you," Ray says as he is sure that either Laurel or Rip himself will choose to give Sara her memories.

"We will see, Doctor Palmer," Rip says and the two old friends drift into silence.

* * *

Exactly sixty minutes after Oliver and The Monitor left everyone else is waiting in the same place they were when the two cosmic beings left. Just like the pair said they would exactly sixty minutes after Oliver and The Monitor disappear, they reappear in exactly the same places they disappeared from.

"All the time we are able to give you have passed," The Monitor reveals.

"Have you all made your decision?" Oliver asks, looking around the room, and everyone nods, or does some kind of gesture that answers yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN:** Because the last chapter was more of a filter, and I really wanted you to read this chapter, I have decided to update two days in a row. The next chapter probably won't be out for a couple of days. Hope you like this chapter. THANK YOU for the support.

* * *

"Good," Oliver says, when he sees the nods and gestures. "I will say your names one at a time, and when I do say the person whose memories you would like to restore," Oliver instructs, and once again he sees nods, and gestures of understanding. "J'onn,"

"Alex Danvers," J'onn requests, and Kara is not surprised, but still thankful.

"Clark?"

"Lois Lane,"

"Kara?"

"Lena Luthor," Kara requests, as she wants to make things right with the person who means a lot to her.

"Rip?" Oliver asks.

"Sara Lance," Rip answers, without hesitation.

"John?" Oliver asks.

"Lyla Michaels,"

"Laurel,"

"Quentin Lance," Laurel says as even though she knows it will be painful for her father she feels like he deserves to know the truth, and she wants to be honest with him in this new Universe.

"Thea?"

"Nyssa Al Ghul," Thea answers, to Oliver's shock as he was expecting her to say Roy.

"Really?" Oliver asks, wanting to know his sisters' reasons, and because of that he is more like himself than the specter.

"I love him, but after everything he's been through, Roy deserves a clean slate," Thea reveals, knowing that Roy's memories of the previous universe will just cause him pain, burden him, and she doesn't want to do that to him. "Nyssa's my friend, I would like my friend in this new world," Thea explains, as she and Nyssa became close when destroying the Lazarus pits, and Oliver nods in understanding.

"Ray?" Oliver asks, clearly moving on now that he has an explanation.

"Nate Hayward," Ray answers. Honestly, he debated between Nate and Constantine because he realized they could use Constantine's magic, but ultimately decided that he wanted to choose his friend.

"Iris?" Oliver asks.

"Joe West,"

"Barry?"

"Wally West," Barry answers, to everyone's shock, having not made up his mind until he says it.

"Barry, I thought…" Iris starts to say as that certainly isn't who she was expecting Barry to choose.

"Dad will just be hurt by his memories," Barry reveals, feeling similar to Thea. "I will save him from what happened. I will free him from jail and give him his life, but he deserves to be truly free. He won't be if he gets his memories," Barry admits. "I want you to have all the family you can have," Barry says, looking at Iris, as he while he means that he also knows that Joe will lose Jenna, at least the version of her they knew, and so he doesn't deserve to lose Wally too.

"Thank you," Iris says, feeling amazed, as Barry is giving her brother, before kissing him.

"Cisco?" Oliver asks.

"Caitlin Snow," Cisco answers, as he didn't really have to think about it.

"And Kate?" Oliver asks.

"Luke Fox," Kate answers, as while she considered Bruce she is pretty sure that Luke is a better choice. While she selfishly wants her one friend to remember the truth she also believes that if she manages to find this Universe's version of Bruce she will be able to get him to help, come home, without him having memories of the other universe, in fact it might even be easier to do so.

"So, what happens now?" Cisco asks curious, and in answer to his question there is a flash of light and everyone who was named appeared, all of them looking like they are frozen.

"What's wrong with them?" Clark asks worried.

"They are in a state of Preparation," The Monitor explains.

"J'onn, we need you to restore their memories," Oliver explains.

"Okay," J'onn says, and over the next few minutes he walks up to the twelve people who have been brought into the Vanishing Point and touches their heads. Restoring their memories of the 'Old' universe, and as he does that to each person they 'wake up'.

"What's going on?" Joe asks, speaking for everyone and looking confused.

"Short version. Our Multiverse has been destroyed, a new one is being formed. The twelve of us were each able to pick one person whose memories of the old universe would be restored, we picked you," Cisco explains, pointing to the respective people when he says 'twelve of us'. "We're going back to October 2014 and have five years to make the new Multiverse right, because apparently Oliver, who is currently a cosmic being but will be himself again when we are on Earth Prime, screwed up how things were meant to be when he failed to train Laurel, who apparently knows Bruce Wayne which is just awesome. We have to fix things without telling anyone else he truth because we can't," Cisco explains. "Is that everything?" Cisco asks, looking between the others who know the truth.

"Yeah, that covers it, apart from the fact that there has been timeline changes," Ray explains, as he notices Nate look excited.

"Bruce Wayne left Gotham approximately when you died," Nyssa says, looking at Laurel, thinking that there may be a connection there, and knowing of Bruce, and who he was, because of her sister.

"Damn, I should have realised that," Kate mutters to herself, feeling like an idiot for not connecting the two events together.

"Laurel? Which Laurel are you?" Sara asks, looking at her sister, as Quentin looks to shock for words, and the others are digesting all the information they have gotten.

"Our Laurel," Oliver answers, and as soon as he speaks both Sara and Quentin hurry towards Laurel to hug her.

"You could have chosen anyone," Lena says, looking at Kara, as the Kryptonian breaks apart from the hug she is sharing with Alex, the only person who would have requested her memories be restore. "Why?"

"Because I did not want to hurt you again," Kara admits. "This new Universe may be different, but I am still me. You would have never found out I was lying in this new Universe, but I couldn't hurt you like that again," Kara explains, not knowing if it is enough for things to become right between her and Lena, but she really hopes so.

"Thank you," Lena says, feeling amazed, and she just walks to her friend and hugs her, finally forgiving her, as other people around the room embrace with the people they love, including Joe hugging three of his kids, while morning the loss of one.

"Are you, you?" John asks his wife, feeling desperate.

"Yeah, Jonny," Lyla confirms, and the two of them kiss.

As her father and sister embrace once more, both clearly thrilled to see each other again, Sara walks over to where Rip is standing alone, watching the reunions.

"Miss Lance," Rip greats.

"Captain Hunter," Sara says, grinning.

"I am not the Captain anymore," Rip tells Sara, as he can't help but return the grin.

"I may not understand everything that is going on, but I know we're going back to 2014, so you will be the Captain, and a Legend," Sara says, taking a step forward. "This time, I'm not letting you leave the team," Sara reveals, as she never should have let Rip walk out of the Waverider after they stopped the Legion.

"The team doesn't exist Sara, and won't for a while," Rip reveals. "Though I am not sure what I will be doing until it does," Rip admits, though he does intend to make sure Sara doesn't die, no matter what he has to do.

"We'll figure it out, because we're a team, Rip, you and me. Plus, we've got Ray and Nate. I'm sure between the four of us will figure out what to do until we can stop Savage, but only if we're together," Sara tells Rip.

"Do you remember that argument we had?" Rip asks curious.

"Which one?" Sara asks amused. "We had a lot of them," Sara says, and Rip knows she is right, but is still amused.

"This was one of our last, in our office, you said that I don't trust anyone," Rip explains.

"I remember," Sara confirms, it being a painful memory for her, as she hated that that was one of the last real conversations they had together, even though it was months before Rip sacrificed himself.

"I trust you, Miss Lance," Rip reveals. "Which is why when we form the Legends again we will both be Captains," Rip explains, as he has the clarity to see that he and Sara both bring different things to the role of Captain, things that will compliment each other if they work together.

"I'd like that," Sara says, as she and Rip return smiles.

"Miss Lance… I am sorry for betraying you, I felt…" Rip starts to say.

"I read your notebooks," Sara says, cutting him off and Rip knows exactly what that means. "I was pissed at you for so long, and you were trying to protect me. You suspected that Mallus would come after me because I had died, and so you thought by taking the Waverider you would protect me from that," Sara explains, and Rip can't help but think about how he failed to do that. "You did cross a line when you allowed Darkh to be brought back, but I know how much you hated yourself for that. So, you don't need to say anything more. I'm really glad to see you," Sara tells her friend, and not trusting his words Rip just nods as he never believed Sara would be okay with him.

Feeling beyond confused about what is going on Luke has walked over to Kate, the only person who he knows.

"I am so confused right now," Luke tells Kara.

"I know," Kate says, with a comforting look. "Things will make sense, eventually," Kate explains to her friend.

"You sure about that?" Luke asks, as he looks around the group that has been assembled.

"It's what I need to tell myself," Kate says, with a shrug, as she notices Nate turn to steel, which makes her doubt her own words.

"You choose to return my memories, not those of your beloved," Nyssa tells Thea, even though it is hard to hear Thea is pretty sure that there is surprise in Nyssa's voice.

"Roy deserves a clean slate," Thea reveals, repeating what she said earlier. "Me, you, Talia, we were trying to make things better, repent for the sins of our fathers," Thea reminds Nyssa. "On this Earth both our fathers are still alive. I have a chance to do things differently, I wanted you to have the same one," Thea reveals, as she debated which Al Ghul sister to restore memories to and she decided on Nyssa for two reason. The first, because she is closer to Nyssa, and the second is that she believes that it will be easier to get Talia without her memories to help than it would be for Nyssa without her memories considering the time they are being sent to.

"Thank you," Nyssa says, experiencing what a lot of people are experiencing which is being unsure what to say.

Not far from where Nyssa and Thea are Clark is hugging Lois, who he hasn't let go off, and Joe, Iris, Barry, Caitlin, Wally and Cisco are all standing together. Joe having his arm around Iris.

"So, we'll be back with Thawne, that's what is going on right?" Caitlin asks, being able to tell that Frost is a part of her still, which she is truly relieved about.

"Yeah," Barry confirms. "We should make sure he doesn't realise that you three have powers," Barry says, looking between his two best friends and brother. "Especially you, Wally," Barry explains, knowing that Wally being a speedster is an Advantage they could really use.

"I know," Wally says, as he understands everything that is going on. "Will you have to hide how fast you are?" Wally asks curious as he isn't sure what level of speed Barry currently has.

"Yeah," Barry confirms, knowing that is going to be rather difficult as he is as fast as he was when Crisis begun.

"It's time," Oliver suddenly says, in a loud voice, breaking through the various conversations that are going on throughout the room.

"It's time, what does that mean?" Laurel asks, as the room falls to silence.

"In moments we'll be sent to Earth Prime, to a location. For twenty-four hours we will be at the location together, then the rest of the world will be created, and we'll have to get to where people expect us to be," Oliver explains.

"Why don't we stay here until the world is created?" Sara asks curious.

"Because we need to be on the New Earth so that these versions of us can take the place of those who are supposed to exist, gain their memories, as the abilities of both versions of us merge," Oliver explains, as they have to be on Earth for the merge to take place. "Rip, I currently do not know where the Waverider is, but after twenty-four hours, when the rest of Earth joins us, I will," Oliver confirms, and in response Rip just nods, knowing that he is more concerned about saving Sara from Malcom than he is about the Waverider.

Once Oliver speaks and Rip nods, everyone, with the exception of the Monitor are bathed in a red-white light and they all disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Seconds after being bathed in light the twenty-five people who will know the truth about the New Universe start to wake up, all wearing regular clothes rather than any super suits. Due to the change in timelines everyone is either the age they actually were in October of 2014. Or, in the case of the people whose personal timelines changed the age they were when the events Oliver explained to them occurred, while Lyla is visibly pregnant.

"Whare are we?" Kate asks, looking around in confusion as she notices most of the others don't look confused.

"Lian Yu," Oliver answers.

"Oliver, are you, you?" John asks his friend, wanting him to say yes.

"Yeah, John, I'm me," Oliver answers, just from his voice everyone who knows him can tell that he is once more Oliver and is no longer the Spectre.

"It's damn good to have you back," John says relieved as he hugs his brother.

"Why the hell are back on this Bloody Island?" Thea asks, as she really hates this place.

"Lian Yu's special, it has properties. Because of that it needed to be one of the first places on earth created," Oliver explains, knowing that because he still has all the extra knowledge he gained. "For the next twenty-four hours us and this Island will be all that exists as everything else forms. Once twenty-four hours have past we'll remember ever detail of our counterparts' lives, and we will all have to get to where people are expecting us to be," Oliver explains, knowing that that will affect them all in different ways.

"So, until then we're on an island with Land mines, great," Quentin says sarcastically.

"Landmines?" Joe asks worried, as he looks at his kids, feeling concerned for them.

"Stick with Sara, John, and I, between the three of us we know where all the dangers are," Oliver says, as he looks at Thea, and can't help but think about what happened the last time, in his memory, she was on this island.

"Okay, so If we are going to be on this Island, that apparently has a lot of dangers, what are we going to do?" Lena asks curious.

"We plan," Nyssa answers.

"And we need to make sure we have the supplies we need to get through the next twenty-four hours," Alex says, as while there are aliens and meta humans in the group she knows they all need food and water.

"We do need to plan, but we don't need supplies," Oliver explains. "Across the Island, there is a camp, one with supplies that will last us all the twenty-four hours we're going to be here," Oliver reveals, as he and Mar Novu made sure that the twenty-five of them would have what they need for the time they are going to be on the Island.

"That will not be an easy journey," Nyssa comments, knowing that, and wondering if people among the group will be able to handle it.

"Kal, J'onn and I can fly us across," Kara offers.

"And Wally and I can run…. Or will that set of the landmines?" Barry asks curious, looking at Oliver.

"It depends where you run," Oliver explains. "I will tell you the path to run," Oliver reveals.

"That will be helpful, I really don't want to get blown up," Wally comments, to everyone's amusement.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone has be brought to the Camp and because they want to test their fighting abilities in this new universe Laurel, Sara, Alex, Thea, Nyssa, and Kate are all sparing together. Not being able to help herself Lena is watching on and is feeling amazed by the six women, while Lyla, who is nearby also watching, wishes she could join them, but given her current condition she can't.

"Kara," Lena says, having some questions which only her friend can answer and so she pulls Kara away from the conversation which is going on between her, Clark, John, Rip, and Barry.

"Yes?" Kara asks, walking over.

"None of these women are aliens? None have special abilities?" Lena asks, it being clear what she is talking about.

"Nope," Kara answers. "All six of them, and Lyla too, have worked incredibly hard, trained for a long time to be able to fight the way you see," Kara explains. She is truly impressed by all of them she knows that none of them have had an easy journey.

"It's impressive," Lena comments as she has always been impressed with self-made woman.

"More than impressive," Iris says as she, Caitlin and Lois walk up to where Kara and Lena are, having walked away from where Joe, J'onn and Quentin are in the middle of a conversation, bonding over their similarities, while Wally, Nate, Ray, Cisco, and Luke are nearby geaking out over everything together.

"They're heroes who fight, every day, but there are other ways to be heroes," Lois comments, as she knows that all to well. "We all know that, we all are," Lois says, looking between the others, having known enough from Kara about Lena to know she is different from her brother.

"Do you really think we're going to be able to do it? Prepare the multiverse, save the multiverse?" Iris asks the others curious.

"We have to," Caitlin comments, as she knows that neither she or Frost want to die again.

"Caitlin's right, we have no choice. We have five years, and twenty-five of us, we'll make things right, we have to," Kara says, agreeing with what the others are saying.

From where she is fighting Laurel is getting back to her feet after being double teamed by Alex and Kate, and as she does she notices that Oliver is standing alone on the shoreline.

"I'll be back," Laurel says before jogging over to where Oliver is. "Ollie?" Laurel asks, and he turns to look at her. "I know this may be a stupid question, but are you okay?" Laurel asks worried.

"Yes," Oliver answers simply.

"Do you want to talk?" Laurel asks curious.

"I'm just comprehending everything," Oliver explains. "Thinking about everyone,"

"You mean William and Mia," Laurel realises, and Oliver looks at her in surprise. "Come on Ollie, you have infinite knowledge now, you know being dead I know about what happened to people I care about, and I know you. So, I know you'll be thinking about the two people you love the most," Laurel explains.

"William exists in this world, his name is Connor here, but he exists, he is different, but also very similar to the son I knew," Oliver explains, feeling glad to know about his son, but he isn't sure what he is going to do about his son as he doesn't want to let him down, hurt him, like he did in the other universe. "Mia doesn't, and the version of her I met never will, no matter the universe," Oliver explains, as there was no possible way for Mia to be the same Mia he met, even if he and Felicity were to get together again.

"I'm sorry," Laurel says, meaning that.

"Me too," Oliver admits, though despite the pain he is in he also feels like it is okay. "I will miss her, but I will never forget her, and know every possibility of her life, that helps," Oliver reveals. Not sure what to say, Laurel reaches up and puts his hand on his shoulder, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I know I'm a lawyer in this world too. If you want, if you need a lawyer, I will help you with William… I mean Connor," Laurel assures Oliver as she remembers what happened in the previous reality and so she doesn't know if it will be the same in this one.

"Thank you," Oliver says gratefully as that does help him, and for a few minutes the two of them stand together in silence.

"Laurel, I didn't treat you in the way you deserve. I tried to protect you and I hurt you, over and over again, I won't do that again," Oliver promises, breaking the silence.

"I appreciate that, but Ollie, I will be the Black Canary, as well as the DA if it comes to that. I meant it when I said I love being in the field," Laurel explains. "I want us to be a team this time, a real one, equals," Laurel requests as she desperately wants that as she is sure it will prevent so much.

"We will be," Oliver says, with a nod, not wanting to make the same mistakes he made last time, and he feels like the best way to do that is for him and Laurel to be partners.

"So, this ability I now have, what is it?" Laurel asks curious.

"A canary cry," Oliver says, with a slight smile. "And I will do everything I can to help you learn to control it," Oliver promises as after seeing Dinah and Earth Two Laurel he is sure he can help Laurel figure it out.

"Thank you," Laurel says and the two of them drift into silence once more.

For a few minutes Laurel and Oliver stand in silence together until they both hear footsteps and turn to see Thea and Sara walking up to them.

"Everything okay?" Thea asks, the two people she loves the most.

"Yeah," Oliver answers.

"Good, because I'm not letting either of you die in this world, so you can't be idiots," Sara says, looking between her sister, and her oldest friend, there being an edge to her voice as she is angry at Oliver for the role he played in her sister's death.

"I have no intention of being an idiot Sar Bear," Laurel assures her sister, as she puts an arm around her.

"Good, but you're not the one I'm worried about," Sara says, glaring slightly at Oliver.

"I don't either," Oliver promises.

"Good," Thea says, as Oliver puts an arm around her.

"Come on, we should get planning," Oliver says, and the Queen and Lance siblings head back to the other.

As the others see the Queens and Lances approaching they stop what they are doing, and all walk closer together.

"Once time truly begins again there will be ripple effects, changes not even I can predict, so we cannot prepare for everything now. But, what we can do is prepare for the immediate problems," Oliver explains as he looks around at everyone.

"Sara's death, we have to prevent that," Rip comments.

"Agreed," Laurel and Quentin say together.

"I would also rather not be drugged by my psycho dad," Thea comments.

"Even without Al Sah-her my father will likely find a way to bring you into the league," Nyssa says, looking at Oliver, as she has always suspected that her father had been planning that for a while and Malcom was just an excuse to make his move.

"I know," Oliver says. "You will gain your memories soon, but in this world you and Talia have a closer relationship, do you think together you'll be able to stop him if we help?" Oliver asks.

"I do not know, but we can try," Nyssa answers, feeling truly happy about the fact that she may be able to have a real relationship with her sister as that is one of her deepest desires, especially now that she understand Talia more.

"So, Sara, Merlyn, Ra's and the League, what else?" Laurel asks.

"Killing Damian Darkh," Sara says, as she is not going to let him live any longer, and John realises something he has not considered, that his brother is going to be alive, and he isn't sure how he feels about that.

"My aunt, and Myriad. With a chance I can get through to her, redeem her, and stop Non," Kara says as that's what she wants most.

"Thawne, which reminds me, we will not be able to do anything in Central City without him seeing, he had cameras everywhere," Barry explains, knowing that means him hiding how fast he is, which is likely going to be difficult.

"We'll figure it out. I've got a few ideas," Cisco says, and Barry nods.

"We also have to get my Dad out of jail and put Snart on the path for him to become a Legend," Barry says, and Iris knows she wants to start the Citizen sooner, but she isn't quite sure how she is going to do that yet.

"Stopping my sister, and saving my step-mother," Kate says as while she may hate Catherine, she loves Mary and doesn't want her to go through that pain again. She also intends to find Bruce, but Beth is the immediate concern.

"Cleaning up the mess in Metropolis from sending Lex to jail," Clark says as las time there were a lot of stolen weapons in the public, which he knows will have occurred in this time to.

"I'll be moving to National City," Lena comments.

"This version of you has already to National City," Oliver explains, and Lena is glad about that as it will make things easier.

"Maybe we should think about setting up the Bunker sooner," Diggle suggests. "We need a secure place for all of us, though how we are going to do that with no money I don't know," Diggle admits, as he is positive that the Foundry will be too small for everyone.

"I can help with that," Ray says.

"Same," Lena, Kate and Cisco all say.

"Jonny and I will have to prepare for our baby," Lyla says, wondering if it will be Sara or JJ.

"Ronny and Stein," Caitlin says. "We need to find them, help them,".

"Eddie," Iris says, knowing that she will break up with him as soon as possible.

"Okay, now we all know what our immediate concerns are, we need a plan," Oliver says, and together the group of twenty-five start to plan how they will handle the situations they need to handle, it being more than clear that for every situation they will offer help to each other, and Cisco asks everyone who he is going to make a super suit for how they would like it to look.

* * *

For over twenty hours, apart from when they all got some sleep, the twenty-five heroes of the Multiverse all plan what they need to do to deal with their immediate problems while bonding with each other.

"It's time," Oliver finally says, interrupting the happy bonding. "Barry, Wally, Clark, Kara, J'onn. We all know where we have to go. We need the five of you to get us there," Oliver explains, and they all nod. "Rip, the Waverider is in Starling City," Oliver explains, and as he does he realises something. "Which is already called Star City," Oliver reveals.

"I know, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I will make sure it is cloaked," Rip explains, and Oliver nods.

"We need to move out, we can't risk anyone, Thawne especially, figuring out that things are different now," Oliver explains.

"Um, we might have a problem with that, and I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner, but Thawne has his own version of Gideon," Cisco points out.

"Using my Gideon I will be able to create a way to disable Thawne's Gideon, or more helpfully, make it so his Gideon only gives information we want," Rip explains.

"Thanks," Barry says, gratefully.

"Okay, let's go," Oliver says, knowing they are wasting precious seconds, and once he speaks those who can fly or move at superspeed start to take the others to where they are supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thank you so much for the support. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**National City**

Because she was so focused on getting everyone else to where they needed to go Kara isn't at all surprised when she is late to work, though she knows it is far from a good thing, something which is confirmed when she hears a yell of,

"KEERAH," as she hurries to the desk she sat at when she was Cat Grant's assistant.

"I'm so sorry Ms Grant…" Kara starts to explain, and she is shocked when she sees who else is in the office. "Nia?" Kara asks, feeling shocked, as she thought Nia was supposed to be in DC, and still in college.

"Good you two have met," Cat says, looking glad.

"Actually, we haven't," Nia says, feeling confused as she hasn't met Kara yet in this universe, and so she is confused about why this strange woman seemingly knows her.

"Right, of course we haven't," Kara says, knowing she can't explain the truth. "But I read the applications for the internship, and you asked me to go through them, Ms Grant, so of course I recognize the stand out applicant," Kara comments, smiling at Nia as her memories of this version of Earth tell Kara why Nia would be there.

"Thank you," Nia says, looking shocked and embarrassed.

"Why Nia is here she will be shadowing you, Keerah," Cat explains. "She is her responsibility, and you are to teach her well," Cat instructs.

"Yes Ms Grant," Kara answers.

"Good, you can go," Cat says, clearly talking to both of them and they head out of the office.

"Um, so where do we start Boss?" Nia asks curious.

"There is really no reason to call me Boss," Kara explains. "How about we start with a tour," Kara suggests, and that's exactly what she does.

* * *

At the DEO, the city facility and not the desert one, a change which both Alex and J'onn are happy about, the two of them are sparing in the training room, which they have made completely secure so that they can talk.

"So there doesn't seem to be any major changes," Alex notes. "Everything seems like how it was when Kara first became Supergirl, except happening a year sooner," Alex explains, knowing the exception to that is Lena being in National City.

"Yes, I suspect that more changes will become clear as we spend more time on this earth," J'onn comments.

"That would make sense," Alex says, wondering how she is going to handle all the differences, as she and J'onn continue to spar.

* * *

In her personal Lab in L Corp Lena is working on something she and Wally collected before he brought her to where she was supposed to be.

"There has to be a way to be resistant," Lena says as she stares at the results that are on her screen, knowing that so many people are counting on her, lives are counting on her, and so she cannot fail.

* * *

Having given Nia a tour around Cat Co Kara has sent her future friend to observe an editorial meeting while she has gone to the office where she, Winn and James worked out of when she first became Supergirl.

Walking into the room Kara can't help but look around and realises that she actually missed the room, and especially misses the way she, James and Winn used to be. For a few minutes Kara looks around the old office until the door opens and both James and Winn walk in.

"Is everything okay? I saw you come down here," James asks concerned.

"Is there Superfriends business?" Winn asks excited.

"Not yet," Kara answers, realising that she wants to figure out a way to make it so her supersuit has pants rather than a skirt, as it was just so much more practical. "Ms Grant has me supervising the new intern, and she is great, but while she is in the editorial meeting I needed somewhere to catch my breath, she asked a lot of questions," Kara explains.

"Is the Girl of Steel tired?" James asks amused.

"Something like that," Kara says, with a laugh, knowing that she cannot get into the truth.

**Gotham City**

Because she needs to know exactly what she is dealing with, and her memories from this Earth don't help with this particular detail, Kate asked to be taken to her family's house where she hopes her Dad still is.

To Kate's relief, as she isn't sure how she would handle seeing her, Kate finds no sign of Catherine.

"Dad?" Kate calls.

"Kitchen," Jacob's voice calls back, but Kate knows it is no guarantee that it is actually him, and so Kate heads to the kitchen. "Hey Kiddo," Jacob greats, as Kate walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," Kate responds. "Have the Crows found anything about Beth?" Kate asks, as she knows she cannot just come out and ask what she really wants to know.

"Nothing new," Jacob responds. "I know you want to find her, I do to, but Beth's had years to learn to hide, she may not be easy to find," Jacob reveals, honestly, he is still trying to deal with the fact that his daughter is Alice.

"I know," Kate admits. "I just keep thinking about everything we've missed, everything she missed. I wonder how different our lives would have been," Kate says, knowing her father well enough to know that if it is really him then he will mention a story.

"So do I," Jacob admits. "I wonder if you would have still gotten sunburnt and drunk at the wedding," Jacob comments, sounding disproving, and Kate is pretty sure she would have. "I would wonder if she would have gone to Point Rock with you or done something different," Jacob admits, confirming that it is actually him.

"She would have done something different," Kate says, believing that, as she remembers that Beth always loved school. "We need to bring her home, Dad, now," Kate tells her father.

"The Crows will, we will," Jacob says, needing to believe that, and pretending she got a message Kate checks her phone. "I've got to go. I'll see you later," Kate says, heading out of the kitchen.

When Kate gets to the elevator the doors open and Mary walks out, Kate knowing that she came from a night at her clinic.

"Mary," Kate says, sounding thrilled and to both her and Mary's shock Kate hugs her step-sister. After everything she has been through lately Kate has realized how much Mary means to her, and how much she wants to protect her.

"Okay, is everything okay?" Mary asks, returning the hug, but feeling beyond shocked.

"Um, yeah, I've got to go," Kate tells her. "But, um, dinner? Tonight, maybe?" Kate asks as she steps into the elevator.

"Sure," Mary says, not sure what else to say as she is feeling so shocked.

"Great," Kate says, as the elevator doors close.

* * *

After leaving the Hamilton-Kate penthouse Kate heads straight to Wayne Tower and to the Batcave, where she is not surprised, but still Glad to find Luke at his computer.

"Mouse hasn't impersonated my Dad yet," Kate says, as she approaches her friend.

"Are you sure?" Luke asks and Kate just gives him a look. "Right, of course you are,".

"We need to find Beth and Mouse, now, get them both to Arkham before they can impersonate Dad and kill Catherine," Kate instructs.

"I know, I'm working with the knowledge I have from both universes to try and figure out where they will be held up," Luke explains.

"Good," Kate says relieved, though she can't help but feel like they have to work extremely fast, she just knows they are on a clock and she won't let what happened on Earth One happen here; this is her second chance.

**Star City**

Feeling amused at how easy it is to get in Laurel is walking into what will become the Arrow Bunker. As she steps out of the elevator Laurel isn't at all surprised to find Oliver standing in the middle of the area that was, and will likely be again, the computer station, looking like he is imagining what things will be.

"I thought I would find you here," Laurel comments, as she walks towards Oliver.

"I thought you'd be at work," Oliver admits, as he turns to look at Laurel, as he was expecting to be a alone, though it does amuse him a little that he and Laurel decided to come to the same place.

"I have a bit of time before I have to be at the office," Laurel explains. "This place looks so different empty," Laurel comments, finding it rather strange.

"It won't be empty for long," Oliver comments. "Ray is going to buy the land for us as soon as possible and Cisco is going to send us equipment as fast as he can without Thawne realizing," Oliver explains, knowing that even with Cisco doing that he will be making the final calls about how to set things up.

"Kate and Lena have said they have a few ideas of things that will help us," Laurel reveals as the three of them talked about that on Lian Yu, and she knows that Cisco and Luke had similar conversations.

"Good," Oliver says, looking glad. "Have you tried it yet?" Oliver asks, looking at Laurel in interested.

"No," Laurel says, shaking her head, and knowing exactly what Oliver is talking about. "I wasn't sure how I would explain it if anyone realized what I was doing," Laurel admits.

"There's no one to realize here," Oliver points out.

"I don't know…." Laurel starts to say, feeling nervous as she doesn't want to accidently hurt Oliver, or the bunker.

"What happened to closing your eyes and jumping?" Oliver asks. "That's all you have to do, close your eyes and let loose. You'll figure out control as you go, and I'll do what I can to help," Oliver assures her, moving so that he is standing behind her. "You can do it," Oliver assures her, whispering straight into her ear as he knows that everything ultimately is Laurel's choice.

"Yeah, I can," Laurel says, believing herself and so after taking a deep breath, Laurel focuses on what she does and lets out a scream, but as she screams it isn't a scream, it is a Canary Cry, so similar to what her collar was able to do, except stronger and you can see the soundwaves.

"Nicely done," Oliver says, with a proud look as he places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

* * *

At the SCPD Quentin is sitting at his desk, just staring at the picture of Sara and Laurel that he keeps on his desk. For Quentin the confusion is intense as he is remembering everything that happened to his girls in the old word, but he also has the memories of the Earth Prime version who is sure that his girls are okay.

"You look how I feel," A voice says and Quentin looks up to see Diggle. "I'm feeling it too, the two sets of memories…. It's a lot," John admits, as he closes the door and walks into the office.

"That is an understatement," Quentin admits. "I can't lose them, I can't go through that again," Quentin says as he looks at the picture of Sara and Laurel.

"You won't have to," Diggle says. "None of us are going to allow that to happen," Diggle says, making that a promise as he will not allow that to happen again.

"How are you doing? The last, I don't even know how long, has been a lot," Quentin comments.

"It really has," John admits. "I just keep thinking that any day now Lyla is going to have our child, and I keep thinking about all the things that happened to both of my kids in the other world, I worry about everything," John reveals.

"That's fatherhood," Quentin assures him. "Whatever happens I am sure you will figure it out," Quentin tells his friend.

"I hope so," Diggle responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

At Queen Consolidated, soon to be Palmer Technology, Ray, having gotten the intel from Felicity, is going through everything on the ATOM suit he currently has. Due to the fact that he has needed to make it from scratch twice Ray knows it won't take him long to compeltley re-create his suit, including with the streaking capacity, he just needs the Dwarf Star, which will sometime to get to him.

"Wow, this is a pretty sweet office," a voice says, and Ray looks up to see his best friend.

"Nate, you're here!" Ray says excited, as he hurries up, and hugs his friend.

"Yep, apparently I live in Star City in this universe," Nate says, feeling that that could be a very good thing, as they break apart.

"Have you noticed any other changes?" Ray asks curious, as he gestures for Nate to sit down.

"Not yet, except…" Nate starts to say.

"Except what, Buddy?" Ray asks curious.

"I called my Dad, he's alive, but things are horrible between us again," Nate explains, sounding pained about that fact.

"I'm sorry,"

**Central City**

As she and Eddie already had plans for a coffee date Iris is waiting at Jitters. For every second that passes Iris feels herself becoming more anxious as she knows what she has to do, and truthfully, she just wants to get it over with. She does love Eddie, but she loves Barry more and he is her husband, even if only twenty-five people know, and so she feels like she cannot be with Eddie, and he deserves better than what she can give him.

"Hey Beautiful," Eddie says, as he arrives and kisses her cheek, something which Iris can't help but tense at. "Is everything okay?" Eddie asks, as he noticed Iris's actions.

"Yeah, I have just been thinking," Iris admits. "Eddie, I think we should break up," Iris feels, feeling like there is no other way to do it then to be blunt and as honest as she can be considering the circumstances.

"What?" Eddie says, as he goes to take Iris's hand, but she pulls it back. "Iris, what is going on? Yesterday everything was great," Eddie says, feeling beyond confused as from his perspective things between him and Iris were perfect.

"I, just, we're not in the same place," Iris admits, knowing that that is the closes to the truth that she can explain. "After everything that's happened lately, I've finally admitted that to myself," Iris reveals.

"This is about Barry," Eddie realizes, feeling like he should have seen that coming.

"Yeah," Iris confirms. "He has my heart in a way no one else does, and it's not fair to either of us, or him, for me to keep denying that," Iris explains. "I am sorry, Eddie. I hope one day you understand," Iris says, as she gets up and heads out of the Jitters, hoping that her actions will have made it so Eddie won't die.

* * *

At the West house Joe, Barry, Wally, Caitlin and Cisco are sitting together in the living room. Having met there as they cannot do anything at Star Labs with Thawne there.

"So, explain again, what have you done?" Joe asks, looking at Cisco.

"Made a signal hijack so that Thawne will believe that the only people here are you guys," Cisco explains, looking between Joe, Barry and Wally. "This trick won't work more than once," He reveals.

"Rip will finish his device, we can count on him," Wally says, believing that as he knows the Captain better than team Flash, and Barry nods.

"Is Frost okay taking the backseat?" Barry asks Caitlin curious.

"We've come to an understanding," Caitlin explains. "Once Cisco creates the injection to stabilize my voice I will be Caitlin when around Wells, or Starlabs, but Frost all other times," Caitlin reveals.

"Are you both okay with that?" Joe asks curious.

"Yeah, we are. It's a temporary solution, but will work for now," Caitlin says, as she knows how dangerous it will be for both her and Frost if Wells finds out, and once she speaks Cisco's phone goes off.

"Crap," Cisco says, worried, as he checks it.

"What's wrong?" Barry asks concerned.

"Thawne, Wells, whatever we are going to call him, wants us a Starlabs for training," Cisco explains.

"Then we better go," Barry says, knowing that training is going to be rather interesting.

"Be careful," Joe requests and once he does Barry, Caitlin and Cisco head out, Barry sending a message to Iris as he goes.

* * *

Not long after they left the West House Barry, Caitlin and Cisco arrive at Star labs. As they walk into the cortex all three of them feel hatred at the sight of Wells in his wheelchair, but no one more than Barry.

"Morning," Wells greats.

"Morning Doctor Wells," Barry says, needing to force himself to be polite.

"Late morning?" Wells asks, as he looks between the trio.

"Yeah, we had breakfast together at Jitters," Cisco explains.

"But now we're all up for training," Barry says. "So, I'll go get changed," Barry says, before running out of the cortex, feeling that the less time he spends with Wells the better, which is going to be difficult. As he runs he realizes that controlling his speed so that he doesn't run to fast and raise suspicion from Wells is also beyond difficult.

**Corto Maltese**

Just like she knows to expect Thea walks into the main area of the house she shared with Merlyn on Earth one, and has been on Earth Prime, and finds Merlyn waiting.

"Good morning Thea," Malcom greats. "Are you ready to train?" Malcom asks.

"Sure Dad," Thea answers, feeling like her skin is crawling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Thank you so much for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

** Dubai**

Feeling glad that the version of her in this universe was finishing up League Business' and not home Nyssa, after being dropped of by Kara, has made a detour on her way home to Nanda Pabat. Due to the fact that she and Talia are closer in this universe Nyssa knows where her sister is and is able to head directly to that location.

As she makes her way through the building where she knows she will find her sister Nyssa, cursing herself for not realising sooner, feels a sword press against her back.

"Little Sister, you should be more aware of your surroundings," Talia's voice says and instead of the malice she would have expected at this time in the original universe, Nyssa realises that her sister is teasing, or the closes thing to teasing that an Al Ghul can manage.

In response Nyssa moves quickly and takes the sword of her big sister.

"And you, Older Sister, should keep better grip of your sword," Nyssa teases her sister, and after a couple of seconds of stern looks both sisters faces break into grins and the two of them embrace.

"It is good to see you," Talia admits as the sisters break apart, as from her perspective it has been a while. "But why are you here, Nyssa?" Talia asks curious.

"Father," Nyssa answers and while Talia isn't surprised that doesn't mean she is happy about her sisters' answer. "He's planning to choose his successor, and force me to marry him," Nyssa says, not being able to tell her sister as much as she would like as she can't explain how she knows the details, but she can explain how she knew this much.

"I am sorry," Talia tells her sister, knowing how traumatic and horrifying it will be for her sister to be forced to marry a man, and so she feels fury and hatred towards her father raise up inside of her. "But what can I do Nyssa?" Talia asks her sister, as she is not certain why her sister would come to her now.

"We are Heirs to The Demon. I think it is time we remind father of that," Nyssa explains to her sister, hoping that by working together they can make things happen in a different way, a better way.

**Star City**

For hours Sara and Rip have been on the Waverider together, in their office. While Rip works on the device for Thawne's version of Gideon Sara is sitting cross legged on the table next to where he is working.

"You know I got us the best burgers in Star City, the least you could do is eat it," Sara comments, as she very much enjoys her food.

"I will, once I've finished it," Rip says, not looking up from what he is doing.

"Well I happen to know you're good enough to Multitask, and that cold food sucks," Sara says, and Rip doesn't answer her. "Rip?" Sara asks curious, with an annoyed edge to her voice.

"It's done," Rip suddenly says.

"It is?" Sara asks excitedly asks, as she leans forward.

"Yes, I believe so," Rip confirms. "Gideon?" Rip asks curious.

"The device should function exactly as planned, Captain Hunter," Gideon answers.

"Great, now you can eat and explain to me exactly what it does," Sara requests, as she hands Rip his bag of food.

"It will prevent Eobard Thawne from realising we are changing the future. It will prevent him from seeing the truth in the cameras he set up, as well as by use of Gideon, and hide Wally's speed force signal from him," Rip explains as he takes the bag of food.

"Won't he be able to sense Wally? His speed force energy? I think I remember Barry, or maybe Wally, mentioning that that is something a powerful Speedsters can do," Sara comments.

"Usually that would be the case, but at the moment Thawne is weak, cut off from the Speed Force," Rip explains. "He will not be able to sense Wally at the moment," Rip reveals, suspecting that that could mean that Thawne won't realise how fast Barry is, but he doesn't understand enough about the Speedforce to be sure of that.

"Good," Sara says, relieved, though she doesn't feel particularly confident about Rip's use of 'at the moment,'. "The longer we can keep Thawne in the dark the better," Sara says as Rip opens his food and starts to eat.

* * *

Not far from the abandoned location where Rip and Sara are in the hidden Waverider Laurel, Oliver and Diggle are arriving at Verdant as they have all been called by Felicity, Laurel being on the call list because this universe version of her has been observing team Arrow activities, while training with Oliver, Diggle and Roy.

"It will be fine," Oliver says, looking between Laurel and Diggle, being able to tell that they are both tense.

"And if they realise something is different?" Diggle asks, as the trio walk to the door that leads downstairs.

"Then we deal with it," Oliver says. "Laurel. After a few more practice sessions with your Cry I want you to be in the field with us. If that's okay with you?" Oliver asks curious, as while he has fear about something happening to Laurel he knows that it is what is best for her, it is who she is in her bones.

"Beyond okay," Laurel responds as she can't wait to get back in the field.

"Good," Oliver says, and they all head downstairs.

Walking into the foundry Oliver, Laurel and Diggle find Felicity sitting at her computers, while Roy is standing behind her.

"What have we got?" Oliver asks, and as he sees Felicity for the first time he remembers versions of him loving her, but he doesn't feel love, he knows without a doubt that he is not in love with her, rather he just has feelings related to friendship.

"Break in a Kort facility," Felicity explains. "You'll have to move fast," Felicity reveals, as she turns to look at them.

"Laurel I want you on coms, you've been watching for months, I want your opinions," Oliver says as It will be a way to show Felicity and Roy that Laurel is ready to be in the field; hopefully without raising too much suspicion.

"Okay," Laurel confirms, while Roy looks shocked and confused.

"Suit up," Oliver says to Roy and Dig, and that is just what the three of them do.

**Central City**

As wally got a call from Rip, and is collecting the device he made, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco are in the Cortex with Wells the three of them knowing they have to distract Wells so he doesn't realise Wally is in the building.

"Do you think there could be a way to track the Dark Matter? Get some idea about who was infected?" Barry asks curious, as that is the topic of conversation he, Caitlin and Cisco came up with to distract Wells.

"I could write an algorithm," Cisco suggests.

"Yes, but so far not everyone who has come into contact with Dark Matter has become a meta," Caitlin points out. "Doctor Wells, what do you think?" Caitlin asks curious, being sure that this is a perfect way to get Thawne so interested in a theoretical discussion that he won't realise about Wally, who is sneaking past.

After sneaking past the Cortex Wally heads down to where he knows the time vault is. While he would very much like to speed he knows that they cannot risk doing so until he has placed Rip's device in place. Getting to the vault Wally phases through the wall, so that Thawne would not realise that someone is in his hiding place.

"Good evening, Wallace West," Gideon greats.

"Hey Gideon," Wally greats. "I'm really sorry to do this to you, but we can't risk Thawne finding out," Wally says, before opening the popit and places Rip's device inside, exactly where Rip said to. "Gideon, do you understand?" Wally asks, once the device is in place.

"Of course, Wally West," Gideon answers.

"So, you won't tell Wells I was here?" Wally asks.

"Of course not," Gideon answers.

"Thanks," Wally says, before speeding out of the vault, now that it is safe ot do so.

* * *

At the CCPD Joe is doing his best to work, as he feels like it is the one thing he can focus on, when he feels like his hear has stopped as he sees Cecile walking towards him.

"Detective West, I wanted to let you know that we have a court date for Gallaway, it's next week," Cecile explains.

"That's great… thanks Cecile," Joe says, stuttering slightly as he isn't sure how to act around the woman he loves but who doesn't know that, and doesn't love him.

"Everything okay, Joe?" Cecile asks. "It seems like something is bothering you," Cecile reveals, as she has a feeling.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day," Joe comments, feeling that that might be a understatement.

"Yeah, I feel that," Cecile responds, and the two of them exchange amused looks.

**National City**

After a day at work where Kara found herself enjoying spending time with Nia, James, Winn and even Cat, she is at her apartment having dinner with Clark, Lois, Alex and J'onn.

"So, in the old timeline, universe, Lucy was in National City by now, but she's not," Kara notes. "Do you know where she is?" she asks, looking at Lois.

"She's still in the army. In this version of reality, she realised that she and Jimmy shouldn't try again, and she started to work with our father again," Lois explains, feeling glad that in this version of reality she and Lucy get along better than they did, but still not great.

"I don't know if I am happy for her, or worried," Kara admits, as she isn't really sure how to feel.

"Me either," Lois confirms, and as she does Clark reaches over and takes Lois's hand, offering support.

"Let's eat," Alex says, feeling like a distraction could do them all some good, and because he completely agrees with them J'onn quickly serves out the food to everyone.

* * *

At her lab Lana is still working on what she has spent all day working hard on. As she looks between her screen, and sample, Lena realises something.

"That's it," Lena says happily. "That should work," she says and so she pulls out her phone and makes a call. "Wally, it's Lena. I've finished, how long…. " Lena starts to say but before she can even finish asking Wally speeds into her office. "Wow," Lena says, shocked as she hangs up her phone.

"It's finished?" Wally asks curious.

"Yes," Lena says, holding up a vial. "You'll need to get it to Thea. It's a blocking agent for the drugs Merlyn will use on her," Lena explains, as she walks towards Wally, knowing that Thea needs it as soon as possible. "Tell her that once she takes it will block the effects of Vitura for thirty days," Lena explains

"I'll make sure she gets it, and tell her," Wally promises, as he takes the vial. "Before I go do you want me to run you anywhere?" Wally asks curious, as while there may not be a lot of things he can do right now what he can do is help his friends, in whatever way he can.

"Thanks, Kara invited me over to dinner, but I have to clean up here first," Lena explains, but before she can react Wally uses his powers and cleans up the entire lab for Lena. "Thank you," Lena says, as she looks at a spotless lab.

"You're welcome," Wally responds, "So where is Kara's place?" he asks, and Lena explains.

* * *

Seconds after being in her lab with Wally Lena is knocking on the door to Kara's apartment, which opens pretty quickly.

"LENA!" Kara says happily. "Come in, come in," Kara says, letting her into the apartment. "I'm really glad you decided to come," Kara admits.

"So am I," Lena admits.

"You are?" Kara asks, sounding a little surprised, but glad.

"I am," Lena confirms, and even though she knows that at least Clark can hear what they are saying, that isn't going to prevent her from saying what she needs to say as she has forgiven Kara and so she wants to make that clear. "You could have chosen anyone to give memories too, James, Winn, Nia, Eliza, Kelly, Cat, even Mon-El, and you choose me. Even though I wouldn't know if you didn't, that means so much to me," Lena admits.

"When we were in the Fortress, that look you had on your face, is everything I was trying to protect you from," Kara admits. "I hated that I was the cause, and even if you would never know I knew that I couldn't lie to you, never again," Kara admits. "I know it might take time, but I want us to be best friends again, and I will keep proving to you that things are different," Kara explains.

"I already know things are, and I want us to be best friends again too," Lena admits, before hugging Kara, and as she hugs her friend Kara feels like everything is better once more.

"Come on, we've got so much food," Kara says, dragging Lena over to the table.

"Alex, J'onn, Lois, Superman," Lena greats.

"When I'm like this, it's Clark," Clark informs Lena. "Lena, I know things are beyond complicated, because of both this reality and the old one, but I want you to know that because you matter to Kara, you're a friend of mine," Clark reveals, having been encouraged by Lois to take that opinion for Kara's sake.

"That's good to know," Lena says, though honestly she is a little surprised. "So, I have always been curious. Who's older out of the two of you?" Lena asks, looking between Kara and Clark, as there seems to be conflicts in information, including what Lex knew.

"That's a bit complicated," Kara reveals, and she proceeds to explain about her time on Krypton and then her journey to earth, resulting in the group of six having a great time bonding together.

**Star City**

After spending all day on the Waverider with Rip Sara is feeling a little cooped up and so she has gone to check on Lyla, as she knows that Dig is with the team, and no one else can know she is in Star City at the moment.

Getting to the apartment and after a little while there is no answer, and so she knocks again and waits. As Sara is waiting she thinks she hears a noise inside.

"Lyla? It's Sara, is everything okay?" Sara calls worried and then she hears no response, but rather another sound. "Sorry Dig," Sara says as she breaks open the door, and hurrying inside she finds Lyla on the ground in the kitchen. "Lyla? What's wrong, did someone attack?" Sara asks as she gets to Lyla's side.

"Labour, contractions," Lyla explains, clearly in pain. "Sara, this feels different," Lyla says worried, as Sara reaches out and takes her hand. "It feels wrong," She admits, as tears come to her eyes.

"It will be okay. I will get you to the hospital, and I'm not going to leave you side, okay, I promise," Sara promises, as she carefully picks up Lyla, knowing that keeping hidden doesn't mean as much as Lyla does.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN:** Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I have been catching up on a few tv shows. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Star City**

Having successfully managed to stop the robbery Oliver, Roy and John are back at the Foundry with Laurel and Felicity. Due to it being a slow night Laurel, Oliver, Roy and John are training by stick fighting all in workout gear rather than any costumes.

"Wow, have you been doing extra lessons?" Felicity asks shocked as Laurel knocks Roy to the ground, as this version of Laurel has the skills of both Laurel from this universe and Laurel from Earth 1 combined together, which makes her very good.

"You can say that," Laurel says, as she helps Roy back to his feet.

"I'd say that you are ready to join us out there," Diggle says, as he hopes it will help make things less suspicious.

"Thanks John," Laurel says, giving him a grateful look as she recognizes what he is doing, and before anyone can say anything John's phone rings.

"That's yours Dig," Felicity says and so he walks over and answers his phone.

"Yeah," Diggle answers, and he pauses while the person on the other end speaks. "Sara, Sara, slow down," Diggle requests, causing Laurel and Oliver to exchange worried looks. "We'll be right there," John says, before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks worried.

"Lyla's in labor, and she and Sara think something is wrong," Diggle explains.

"Sara? How does she know? When did she get back?" Felicity asks, looking confused.

"I'll drive, let's go," Laurel says, not answering Felicity as it will be too hard to explain, and she, Oliver and John hurry out of the Foundry, with Roy and Felicity right behind them, the ladder two exchanging confused looks as they go.

* * *

Not long after they left the Foundry Laurel, Oliver, Diggle, Felicity and Roy arrive at the hospital.

"Where are they?" Diggle asks worried.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere," Laurel says, as she puts a comforting hand on Diggle's shoulder.

"Dig," Oliver says gesturing to a hospital room, as he found them, and as soon as he speaks Diggle goes running to the room, with the others right behind him.

"Jonny," Lyla says, looking glad to see him.

"Lyla, what happened?" Diggle asks worried as he runs to his wives' side, noticing that Sara is standing on the other side.

"I went into labor, but something felt wrong, different," Lyla explains, and those who know the truth can't help but wonder if this is a consequence of all the changes.

"I was on my way to the Foundry, but I decided to check on Lyla, give her a present, when I found her in pain," Sara explains, for the benefit of Felicity and Roy, it being the explanation that is a close to the truth as she can give.

"Thank you," John says, as he knows he can't be sure what would have happened if Sara hadn't arrived.

"What are the doctors saying?" Laurel asks curious.

"That everything is normal, but it doesn't feel normal," Lyla admits.

**Corto Maltese**

Having moved carefully to make sure she snuck away from Merlyn Thea, who got a message on a cellphone she brought before coming to Corto Maltese, is waiting in a clearing when Wally speeds in.

"I checked the area, Merlyn didn't follow you," Wally assures her.

"Good, I didn't think so but it's nice to be sure," Thea comments. "So, Lena made it?" Thea asks.

"Yes," Wally says, showing the vial. "Lena says once you take it that it will act as a block for about thirty days," Wally says as he hands it over.

"Good," Thea says, before drinking it, pulling a face as she drinks it, knowing that Malcolm could drug her at any time and so she has to be protected.

"How does it feel?" Wally asks.

"Disgusting, but okay," Thea admits. "I should get back, the last thing I need is for Malcom to be suspicious," Thea reveals.

"Good idea," Wally says, as from what he has heard he knows it would be bad. "Thea if you need anything I'm just…." Wally starts to say.

"I know, thanks Wally," Thea says, and she turns to go back then she realizes something. "Wally, will you keep an eye out on my family?" Thea asks curious as she knows before long things are going to get bad in Star City as she is sure that Oliver and Laurel will start to make enemies soon.

"Of course," Wally says before speeding away, and once he does Thea heads back to the house she shares with her father.

**Central City**

After a day where it took all of Barry's self-control not to attack Thawne, Barry and Iris are sitting in the living room together of the West house.

"Do you think we'll be able to get our apartment in this reality?" Iris asks curious, as she would really like her home back.

"I don't know, I hope so," Barry admits, as he puts an arm around Iris, and gets his message. "Lyla's still in labor, no update yet," Barry says, reading the message. "Laurel said she will keep us updated," Barry says, feeling like Laurel fits perfectly within in the group despite, not having been in it for that long in the previous reality.

"Good," Iris says relieved, like Barry she is thinking about Laurel and how much she would love to get to know her better in this reality.

"Today was a hard life, how do you feel?" Barry asks concerned.

"Hurting Eddie was hard, but I know it was right," Iris admits. "I just can't help but wonder if maybe this will save him," Iris says, and in response Barry just kisses his head, not sure what to say because he hopes that too, but to his relief, before he has to come up with an answer Joe walks in, and Wally speeds in, holding Pizza.

"Dinner!" Wally says, excited, and they proceed to eat together.

**Star City**

A few hours have passed since Laurel, Oliver, John, Felicity and Roy arrived at the hospital. While Sara and John are with Lyla the others are in the waiting room.

"I don't understand, why is Sara in there?" Felicity asks confused.

"Do you really want to be?" Roy asks curious.

"Well no, but it doesn't make sense," Felicity admits, glancing over to Laurel and Oliver who seem to be sitting even closer than she would expect.

"Sara is the one who found Lyla, got her to hospital, she feels better having her around," Laurel explains, having heard what Felicity said.

"What was Sara even doing in Star City?" Roy asks, as he thought Sara was with the League.

"Probably something for the League," Oliver says, despite knowing the truth, as Diggle walks out of the delivery room.

"How's Lyla?" Oliver asks, as he, Laurel, Roy and Felicity all stand up.

"Getting closer, but it's still going to be a while," Diggle explains, and even though he knows what happened in multiple timeless he still feels concerned about what is going on.

"How about we get some coffee," Oliver suggests, and Diggle looks worried. "Sara's with Lyla, she'll be okay," Oliver says, and he leads Diggle down the corridor, glancing back at Laurel as he goes, clearly telling her to let him know if anything changes.

"Who are you texting?" Felicity asks curious as she sees what Laurel is doing.

"Just work," Laurel says, when the truth is that she is texting all her friends who know about the truth of the Universe. "I'm going to go check to see if Sara and Lyla need anything," Laurel says, before heading into the delivery room, causing Felicity to frown as she feels like she is not being included in everything, which she doesn't like.

**National City**

As it is getting quite late J'onn, Clark and Lois have left Kara's apartment after a truly enjoyable night, and Alex is in the processes of leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alex tells her sister. "Get some sleep," Alex says, hugging her sister.

"You too," Kara responds as she and Alex break apart, and once they do Alex leaves. As she does Alex knows she has to go back to her apartment, which will be empty and she is not looking forward to that.

After saying goodbye to her sister Kara walks over to Lena who is looking at one of the first pictures that was taken of Kara when she came to Earth.

"Lena?" Kara asks curious as she approaches her friend.

"When my mother died, I felt like I lost my world, but you actually did," Lena says, as she never really comprehended that. "You were a teenager, you had vivid memories of Krypton, had a whole life there," Lena says, looking at her friend, not even being able to comprehend how much of a shock that was.

"When I first came to earth, I was so scared," Kara admits, talking about something which she doesn't like talking about. "I felt abandoned, I hated my parents for putting me in that pod alone," Kara admits, tears coming to her eyes and so Lena reaches over and puts her hand on Kara's shoulder. "I was meant to look after and protect Kal, but by the time I got here he didn't need me. I was so lost, so afraid, felt so alone, didn't know what I was supposed to be doing," Kara explains.

"I'm so sorry," Lena tells her friend. "You've been through so much, and still remain so full of hope, it's amazing, you're amazing," Lena says, so much emotion in her voice that it is clear that she means what she is saying.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Kara says, as the two of them look into each other's eyes. While Neither is sure who moves first Kara and Lena both move forward and after a few moments their lips meet, and the two of them kiss.

As she and Lena kiss Kara realizes that the rest of the world slips away and for the first time everything feels right, she feels like this is something that was always supposed to happen. While Kara can go without air longer Lena does need to breathe and so they finally break apart so Lena can get the air she desperately needs.

"I think I have been wanting to do that for a while," Lena admits.

"I think I have too," Kara responds, and the two of them exchange amused, but loving looks. "Stay?" Kara asks curious.

"I have a really early meeting in the morning and no change of clothes," Lena admits, looking disappointed.

"Well, I can get you anywhere pretty quickly," Kara says, with a grin. "I will get you back to your apartment, and then to L Coup with plenty of time," Kara explains, as she pusses Lena's hair out of her face. "Stay," Kara asks, in a gentle voice.

"Okay," Lena responds, not really needing to think about it, before kissing Kara once more.

**Gotham City**

Due to being so focused on trying to find Alice and Mouse Kate has completely lost track of time. Feeling bad because she was meant to meet Mary Kate has, quiet quickly made her way to her step-sisters' secret clinic.

"You know, most people have dinner at seven, not one am," Mary tells Kate, as Kate walks towards her, from where she is sitting alone, with no patients, having had some drinks while she was waiting for her sister.

"I know, I'm sorry, I got distracted," Kate explains.

"By your psycho sister no doubt," Mary says bitterly. "Kate, I wasn't the one who asked to go to dinner, you did," Mary reminds her sister.

"I know," Kate confirms.

"I get it, you've been gone for so long, lost your faith in people because of the way you were hurt, so you've shut yourself off, but you're also lonely," Mary comments. "So maybe instead of making plans you have no intention of keeping, you could start small, like with a phone call where you say something true, it will save all of us who care a lot of pain," Mary says, getting up and stumbling past her step-sister.

As she watches Mary go Kate can't deny that her words hit home for her, she can't deny that there is truth in them. and so, deciding to give Mary's advice a try she pulls out her phone and dials a number that has been sending her messages over the last few hours.

"Hey, it's Kate," Kate says, even though she is pretty sure that the person on the other end would already know that.

"You okay?" Laurel asks curious. "Kate?" Laurel asks, when she doesn't answer. "Talk to me," Laurel says, in a caring voice.

"Laurel, I'm scared," Kate admits. "I'm scared that I am going to be able to help Beth or stop her. I'm worried that I am going to fail, and hurt everyone," Kate reveals. "I don't know if I can be the hero the rest of you are," she admits.

"You already are," Laurel assures her. "I know that, Kate I see that," Laurel admits. "I believe you will get through to Beth, and I know you are not going to fail because you are the same girl who leant to get out of ropes just because Bruce and I said it was difficult," Laurel reminds her.

"You two really had some weird conversations," Kara tells her friend, as she remembers that well.

"Yeah, we did," Laurel admits, knowing that they were both hurting, but she didn't truly understand why to after her death. "Kate, I've never known you to give up, so I know you won't give up now. Lean on the people around you, it will help more than you know, and you know I'm always here," Laurel assures her friend.

"I know, thanks Laurel," Kate says gratefully. "I should go, night," Kate says.

"Night," Laurel says, before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asks concerned, as he walks up to Laurel.

"Yeah, it was Kate," Laurel explains. "She's struggling, needed some reassurance," Laurel explains, and because of her tone of voice Oliver realizes something.

"You really care about her," Oliver says as the tone of voice Laurel is using is the same one Laurel uses when talking about someone she truly cares about.

"I do," Laurel confirms. "When I met Kate, scratch that, whenever I went to Gotham, it was because I wasn't okay, because I was in a dark places, and Kate never judged," Laurel reveals, knowing that she would have had every reason to. "Kate, and Bruce, were just there for me, they helped me in whatever ways they could," Laurel explains. "The least I can do is offer Kate the same support," Laurel explains, knowing that in this version of the Universe she knew Bruce and Kate even longer, they were even closer, and she has memories of that.

"She's lucky to have you," Oliver says, and the two of them exchange smiles.

"Did you need something Ollie? Or did you just come to see who I was on the phone with?" Laurel asks curious.

"Dig came out, he and Lyla want everyone in the room," Oliver explains.

"Has she given birth?" Laurel asks curious, as they head towards the delivery room.

"I'm not sure," Oliver admits, as he and Laurel walk into the delivery room where Sara, Felicity, Roy, Diggle, Lyla and to the complete shock of both Laurel and Oliver, two babies are.

"Twins?" Laurel asks, not sure what else to say.

"Looks like it," Lyla says, looking at her children in amazement.

"They're adorable," Felicity comments.

"They are, congrats guys," Sara says, looking between her friends.

"Thank you," Lyla says to Sara, for more than one reason.

"Have you guys figured out names yet?" Roy asks curious.

"Yeah, we have," Lyla confirms and Laurel, Sara and Oliver all feel like they can guess.

"We would like you to meet Sara and John Diggle," Diggle introduces, as he smiles proudly at his children.

"I'm honoured," Sara says amazed, as Laurel puts an arm around her little sister, while Team Arrow start to get to know the newest members of their family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN:** Sorry about the delay, I've been distracted by watching TV shows. Hence, why I have decided to update earlier in the day than usual.

* * *

**Star City**

A few days have passed since Lyla gave birth to twins, and ever since everyone who knows the truth about the universe have been doing everything they can to make sure no one, especially not Thawne, realises the truth.

It is early morning and Oliver, Laurel, Rip, Quentin, John, Sara, Ray and Nate have all made their way to the Bunker. While the bunker still isn't set up, it is starting to look more like how it did in the other universe, though it does have crates of equipment from Cisco, Lena and even Kate and Luke, scatted around.

"So, exactly how are you lot going to get this place fit to work out of?" Quentin asks curious, as he looks around as he feels like it will take a while.

"Time," Oliver answers. "Once we've stopped Malcolm we should be able to get this place ready," Oliver explains.

"And how are you going to explain it to the members of your team who don't know the truth?" Nate asks curious, as he is pretty sure that that might be a difficult thing to explain.

"Haven't figured that out," Oliver admits, though he does have a couple of ideas.

"You know, Rip, Nate and I don't really have busy lives in this universe at the moment, how about we work on getting this place set up," Sara suggests, as it is a little painful to see the bunker like this.

"You sure?" Laurel asks, looking between the three people mentioned.

"Of course," Rip confirms, as Nate nods.

"Speaking of Merlyn, when is he going to make his move?" Quentin asks, as he looks between his daughters, feeling worried for both of them.

"When we got here there were eight days before Malcolm was going to make his move, we're down to three at the most," Oliver reveals, knowing that there is the possibility that Malcom will act sooner.

"Which means Sara should stay here, or in the Waverider, until Mr Merlyn has been captured," Rip suggests, wanting to protect Sara.

"I'm not hiding, Rip. You know me better than that," Sara comments, looking at her friend.

"I don't know, it sounds like a pretty good idea," Quentin comments.

"Daddy," Sara says, with a sigh.

"We need a plan," Oliver says, cutting over the conversation as he knows it is going to go nowhere. "Thea has taken Lena's blocker, and will let us know when she and Merlyn are on their way back to Star City," Oliver explains.

"I do not know Thea that well, but I do know Merlyn, do you think she is going to be able to convince him that she has been drugged?" Ray asks curious.

"Thea believes she can, and I believe in my sister," Oliver explains, not a single doubt in his voice.

"I spoke to Nyssa, she is with Talia and working on convincing her to come here," Laurel explains.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have Merlyn and Al Ghul's in the same place?" Diggle asks concerned, worrying about what will happen to the city.

"What's wrong with that?" Nate asks curious.

"They have a blood feud, in every universe," Sara explains. "Nyssa may hate Merlyn, but with her memories she hates her father too, and from what she told me Talia hates him too," Sara reveals.

"She does," Oliver confirms, knowing that. "Look, I am not denying that this plan is complicated, and may not succeeded, but considering the only plan we know for sure will succeed is allowing things to occur exactly how they did last time, and I am not prepared to do that," Oliver says, looking around.

"Me either," Laurel says.

"None of us are," Diggle says, knowing that. "We agreed to a plan, let's see it through," Diggle says, and everyone else around the room nods.

"John, you know we appreciate you being here, but you have newborn twins at home, are you sure that you want to be apart of this right now?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah, I have to be," John says, glancing over to Sara.

"Good," Oliver says, and everyone starts to discuss how they are going to handle things once Thea and Merlyn arrive in Star City.

**Central City**

As they cannot be open, and honest In Star Labs, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Wally and Caitlin are in the living room of the West House with the cold gun sitting on the coffee table as they sit around it.

"So, you made it again," Joe comments as he walks in from the kitchen with coffee for everyone.

"Yep, just like we agreed," Cisco confirms.

"And now what are we going to do with it?" Wally ask curious.

"We put it in place for Snart to steal," Barry says, knowing that.

"Bar, are you sure? You know this gun can hurt you," Joe comments.

"I also know that stealing this gun puts Snart on a different path, a better one," Barry explains. "After he takes this gun he does things differently, he becomes a legend, a hero. Snart always had that potential inside of him, he just needed a push, this gun is his push," Barry explains.

"He deserves a chance," Iris says, agreeing with her husband.

"Everyone should have one," Caitlin says, and the others nods.

"Let's head to Star Labs," Cisco says, as that is where they are going to place the gun, in the same place Snart stole it from last time.

**National City**

For days Kara has been planning how she is going to get a chance to talk to her Aunt, and finally the opportunity to talk to her alone has presented itself.

"Hey Little One," Astra greats as she meets up with her niece, in the air above the desert DEO facility.

"Aunt Astra," Kara greats, feeling glad to see her as she can't help but remember what happened to her in the previous version of reality, which fills her with sadness.

"When I found out you were reaching out I was surprised," Astra comments, wondering what her niece is up to. "I thought that the next time I would see you would be in the field of battle," Astra responds.

"I don't want to fight you, you're my family," Kara informs her aunt. "Aunt Astra come into the light. I know you want to help this world, make sure that what happened on Krypton doesn't happen here, but this isn't the way, Non's plan isn't the way," Kara explains. "People can be better, they can do the right thing, but not if you don't give them a choice," Kara tells her aunt.

"You're naive," Astra tells her niece.

"No, I know truths that you don't, and I know you should give this world a chance," Kara explains. "Astra, have hope, please," Kara says, and because she knows her aunt Kara knows that she needs time to comprehend what she has said and so she files away, giving Astra a lot to think about.

* * *

For most of the last few days Kara and Lena have been together, and because of that Lena knows all about Kara's plan, regarding her aunt. Because of that fact Lena is at the DEO with Alex and J'onn all three of them feeling tense, and worried for Kara. Due to the fact that Lena had been working with the DEO, since before Lex was arrested, no one questions her presence.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her go," Lena comments, as she once more checks her watch to tell how long Kara has been gone for.

"We don't let Kara do anything, she makes her own choices," Alex reminds Lena.

"Kara will be okay," J'onn informs Lena, being able to tell what she is worried about, and only saying Kara's name as there is no one close enough to hear.

"Didn't Astra try to kill Kara, in both this reality and the other?" Lena asks.

"Yes. But Astra also saved her. Kara always believed that if given the chance she would be able to bring her aunt into the light, I'm worried about her too, but we have to trust Kara, trust that she is right," Alex explains, as she puts an arm on Lena's shoulder.

"I do trust her, but I'm also worried," Lena admits, and because Alex knows how big of a deal that is, she smiles.

"I know," Alex confirms and as she does Kara flies into the DEO.

"Are you okay?" Lena and Alex both ask as soon as they see Kara.

"Yeah," Kara says, before hugging both Alex and Lena.

"How did it go?" J'onn asks curious.

"We talked, I think it was a good first step," Kara admits.

"Do you still think you can get through to her?" Alex asks curious, as she notices Lena and Kara standing rather close to each other.

"Definitely," Kara confirms. "In the other universe Astra was coming into the light, she just needed time, this time I'm giving her time," Kara explains, and as she does Lena checks her phone and realises something.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. L-Corp business," Lena explains, looking at Kara.

"Of course. We're still on for lunch, right?" Kara asks sounding like she would very much like to go to Lunch.

"Definitely," Lena confirms, and both of them go to lean forward to kiss, then realises where they are and so they stop themselves. "Um, right, I will see you at lunch," Lena responds, then quickly leaves.

"What was that?" Alex asks amused as she walks towards her sister, while J'onn leaves, not wanting to be a part of the conversation between the two sisters.

"What, what was what?" Kara asks, doing an incredibly bad job at lying.

"That, with you and Lena," Alex says. "I thought you said that after dinner the other night things were good between you two," Alex comments, as that's what it seemed like from how well they got along.

"They are! They're really good," Kara answers and as she does she fails to keep the smile of her face.

"Finally!" Alex exclaims as she realises what is going on.

"Finally?" Kara asks surprised.

"I have been waiting for years, literal years, for you and Lena to finally realise what the rest of us have known," Alex explains. "How'd you finally realise?"

"I think it was a combination of this universe, and dinner the other night. We talked after you left, and kissed, it was pretty amazing," Kara says, with a grin, looking like the happiest person in the world.

"I'm so happy for you," Alex says, smiling at her sister.

"How are you doing? You had a partner in the other Universe," Kara points out.

"Yeah," Alex says, looking down at the ground.

"Alex?" Kara asks concerned.

"I looked up Kelly," Alex reveals, her voice quiet. "She's still in the army, and from what I can tell she is okay, she is happy," Alex explains, feeling glad that at least Kelly is doing okay, or seems to be.

"And you're not sure if you want to change that," Kara realises.

"I love her, so much, but I don't know how I become apart of her live in this universe," Alex admits, pain in her voice.

Not sure what to say, or if there is anything she can say, Kara just hugs her sister,

"You'll figure it out," Kara says, that being the only thing she can think to say, and before Alex can respond Kara's phone rings. "It's Ms. Grant," Kara reveals.

"Then you better go," Alex tells her sister.

"Are you sure, are you okay?" Kara asks worried.

"I will be fine, go to work, go lunch with Lena, we'll talk later," Alex assures her sister.

"Okay," Kara says, before flying out of the DEO.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kara is walking into Lena's penthouse which she has been given full access too.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Kara says, feeling horrible. "Ms Grant was…. Well Ms Grant," Kara explains.

"It's okay," Lena assures Kara. "The food is still warm, so everything is okay,".

"Good? We're not going out?" Kara asks, as she walk's towards Lena.

"I thought we could have some time just the two of us," Lena explains. "If that is okay with you,"

"Of course," Kara says, smiling at her. "Lena, I know we're still getting back on track, and this, us being more is new, but I want you to know that I am all in," Kara says.

"Quoting Gilmore girls are you?" Lena asks with a smile.

"It seemed like a good time," Kara admits.

"it's always a good time," Lena responds, walking closer to Kara. "And I want that too," Lena admits.

"Good," Kara says, and once she does the two of them kiss, and just like their words the kiss display all the emotion that Kara and Lena feel, how much they want to give their butting relationship a real shot.


End file.
